Vault 88
(interior) |footer = Vault 88 blueprint }} Vault 88 is a Vault-Tec vault and settlement that appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Vault-Tec Workshop, accessed by a small cave beneath Quincy Quarries. Background Intended to test various prototype devices with the aim of distributing them to the rest of the vaults; this vault was never finished, with only the main entrance, the security and the reactor rooms completed when the bombs dropped and the work stopped. If it had all gone well by the time the vault was being built, people would have been allowed into Vault 88 before the majority of other Vault-Tec vaults, as its main purpose was to test some new technologies that could have been used in the other vaults and doing so after they had all locked down would have been mostly useless. When the Sole Survivor approaches this vault for the first time, a group of raiders will be trying to force their way in - what triggered the emergency broadcast calling for help - and Overseer Barstow will be constantly telling them to stop and saying that all their efforts will be useless. Once the raiders are dealt with, the Sole Survivor can activate the control panel using their Pip-Boy to open the vault door. After that, they can use the terminal inside or outside to open and close the vault door. When inside, the overseer will ask the Sole Survivor to find the Vault-Tec control board in the reactor room to reactivate the workshop and free her from the place she was trapped in. More building space can be unlocked by finding other control boards, one for each section. Once all of the sections have been unlocked, the vault becomes a seamless and expansive workspace, with the only borders being at the vault's door itself, in the subway, and the shop. Layout Vault 88 consists of a number of chambers and passageways. Initially, the entranceway to the vault is available, filled with a number of leveled feral ghouls, one being Security Chief Andersen. Once the main area's workshop has been unlocked, the player may then access the main cavern of the vault, which is an expansive space filled with construction machinery, destroyed trains, and piles of debris. All of these can be cleared for open space. There is a number of feral ghouls in the area as well as a glowing one. One of these feral ghouls is named Julian. In tunnels to the left of the main room's entrance as well as on the opposite wall, are huge debris piles and limestone walls. Each of these seals off another section of the vault, and once cleared will initially show a border where the workshop cannot access just yet. After unlocking all of the workshops during Explore Vault 88 it is now possible to link each passage by clearing limestone walls. Sneak carries over when entering workshop mode, but cannot be activated while in workshop mode and it is possible to be rushed and overwhelmed by the enemies that wait beyond as soon as the walls have been cleared. Starting from the main chamber, taking the northern-most passage yields three uranium veins on the way to the subway (14 nuclear material) or a limestone wall on the right. Clearing it reveals a passage containing a leveled legendary deathclaw. Clearing the second limestone wall beyond leads to the north workshop. The northeast tunnel has a limestone wall tucked away behind the partial vault construction down the stairs, which connects up with the eastern workshop and the Vault-Tec water pump. Continuing north down the passage has a limestone wall on the left side, beyond which is a nest of seven radscorpions. Clearing the next limestone wall connects up with the northeast workshop. A rockslide to the right of the radscorpion nest entrance yields nothing new, but continuing up the passage to the stairwell gives more uranium (15 nuclear material). The barricade up the stairs can now be removed, freeing the feral ghouls beyond it and unlocking the University Point Pharmacy entrance. There is a barricade in the subway tunnel as well, which leads to a ladder emerging right outside Milton General Hospital. The east tunnel contains a limestone wall with some radscorpions behind it and more uranium (38 total). A second limestone wall hides more of the same, with more radscorpions and many veins of uranium totaling 78 nuclear material. Another limestone wall on the right reveals a leveled sentry bot and 60 units of nuclear material. The limestone wall on the left has 56 nuclear material and a family of mole rats. Inhabitants * Security Chief Andersen * Overseer Barstow * Julian * Clem (potentially) Notable loot * Vault-Tec control board, held by Security Chief Andersen in the reactor room. * Three other control boards, one for each segment that can be unlocked (east, north, and northeast). They're found in those segments. * X-cell, on the store at the end of the northeast section. Found by going up a dead-end staircase and looking right, near a statue that's wearing a sea captain's hat. * A Vault 88 trunk can be found on the right side of the entrance containing 10 Vault 88 jumpsuits and 10 Pip-Boys. The contents of the trunk are reset as soon as the vault is exited. * Legend of Vault 88 - Given by Overseer Barstow after completing all of the experiments. Related quests Notes * The Vault 88 map marker replaces the Quincy Quarries one after listening to the Vault 88 radio beacon when the Vault-Tec Workshop add-on is installed. * Provisioners that run supply lines to this vault will stop just outside of Quincy Quarries and never venture inside. However, trade caravans from Bunker Hill will enter the interior if a trading post is established there. * It is possible for super mutants and other enemies to attack the settlement. Due to the spacious interior, it can be difficult to track down the assailants. Since the enemies have AI that isn't normally meant for attacking an indoor settlement, they will often loiter or wander aimlessly instead of actively attacking resources or settlers. * Once cleared out, there are two back entrances, one near Fallon's Department Store, and the other near University Point. If the wooden walls blocking the two back entrances are not scrapped, enemies will only spawn at the main entrance, eliminating the need to search the vault for enemies during an attack. * The leveled sentry bot and some radscorpions have permanent corpses, and the former cannot be carried elsewhere due to its extreme weight (unless the sentry bot is hacked to self-destruct, which will allow its body to disappear). On PC it can be solved by opening the console, clicking on the corpse and using the command followed by . * The layout of this vault is specially designed for building a vault. The floor is set to the proper heights for the sections making the "snap and build" easier. * When dismissing a settler they will walk towards the exit, if in the main cavern, but will not register the additional highlighted but immovable segment of the Vault hallway, making them unable to leave until you "wait" or travel somewhere else. * Settlers living in Vault 88 will say the same lines as Fallout Shelter Vault dwellers (ex. "I want to draw a picture later, any requests?"). * Vault 88 has higher settler limit than other settlements. It can house 10 more settlers than normal settlements with the same value of Charisma of the player. Appearances Vault 88 appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Vault-Tec Workshop. Gallery Vault88-Main-Fallout4.jpg|Main sector Vault88-North-Fallout4.jpg|North sector Vault88-Northeast-Fallout4.jpg|Northeast section Vault88-East-Fallout4.jpg|East sector FO4VW Loading Screen Vault 88 Door.png|Loading screen slide Category:Vault 88 de:Vault 88 es:Refugio 88 fr:Abri 88 pl:Krypta 88 ru:Убежище 88 uk:Сховище 88 zh:88号避难所